Photography
by LotusRootsAndBambooShoots
Summary: Raven's had a bad day. But fortunately, she has something of a hobby she can engage in that really helps her work off some stress. This time, she decides to go a little further with it, but might end up going a little too far... Not smut, but explicit.


Author's Note: So... I've been MIA a while. For me, the urge to write comes and goes, and I have multiple projects I'm always working on, that I leave and return to fairly often. I'm trying to be a little better about this kind of thing, so rather than vanish for months or years and then come back under a new name, I've decided to become LotusRootsAndBambooShoots again, and this time I'm bringing you another Teen Titans story, this time though it's significantly more suggestive than last time.

As is stated elsewhere in the story, All characters involved are over 18, if not in their 20s. They're not the "Teen" Titans anymore. Though this isn't porn, please don't read if you're under 18. Thank you!

* * *

Raven double-checked that her door was shut, locked and sealed with mystic runes, in a routine not unfamiliar to her.

Today had been difficult. Far too many alerts, she spilled her tea _twice,_ ruining a book the latter time, and to make matters worse, the last alert had been a manhunt. She _hated_ having to scour the city for some jackass.

Bad days call for strong stress relief, and Raven knew it was far more important for her than for a normal person. If she let the stress build up, property damage and personal injury are sure to result. Fortunately, she already knew just what to do.

Satisfied that no-one would walk in on her, Raven brought out her lighting- a pair of lamps with incandescent bulbs, (florescent light was NOT kind to her skin-tone.) and a tripod, which she set up in a straight line, side by side, on her floor about four feet away from the wall. She already had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do today, and this should be an ideal setup. Of course, half the fun of photography is seeing how you messed up a shot, and figuring out how to fix it. But this wasn't the first time Raven had photographed this subject, and she was confident she could capture the image wonderfully.

She set up her camera facing the wall and insured it was level and pointed straight on, and set it to consecutive shot, timer mode. It might have been a bit much for the task she was using all this equipment for, but it works.

Giving everything another once-over, she decided she was satisfied, turned on the lamps, bathing her normally dark room in light, and let her bathrobe fall to the floor, leaving her completely nude. She shivered at the sudden chill, despite how warm she kept her bedroom, and stepped in front of the camera.

Last time she did this, she had captured a few lovely shots of her bared breasts, and so this time she would shoot her backside. The camera was at just the right height and distance to capture everything from her lower back (where she had always wanted to have a raven tattoo) to just above her knees, provided she stood just right. Eager to get started, she got into position, placed her hands on the wall to steady, and thrust her naked rear out just slightly, pressing the camera's button with a dot of her detachable soul.

Every second click that sounded, she shifted position a little; to the right, to the left, out a little further, in a little further… once satisfied she had enough basic pictures, she got a little playful.

She placed her hand firmly on a bare hip and cocked it out confidently, then again with the other hip. She brought her feet together and bent over until her face almost touched the wall, and then stood with her feet spread apart and grabbed one cheek and squeezed. She was feeling especially daring today, normally she would be done by now, but not this time. She reached out with her powers once more and stopped the consecutive captures, switching it to video mode, leaned against the wall again, and pressed record. Once the tone sounded, she reached back and gave herself a firm slap on the right cheek.

She pushed away from the wall and stopped the recording, pressing the camera's bluetooth button to transfer all of the pictures over to her tablet. Raven glanced briefly at the bathrobe still laying on her floor, but decided today would be a good day to do the next step naked as well. She crossed over to her bed and laid down on her side, enjoying the feeling of her soft sheets on bare skin, and picked up her tablet to inspect tonight's images.

She took a moment to bask in the screen full of gray buttocks, before she began to inspect each image, deleting the ones that had captured while she was moving or came out blurry or out of focus, which was thankfully few. Many of them turned out quite good today, to her satisfaction, and she trimmed the short video down to a few seconds of, in her humble opinion at least, _glorious_ jiggling.

Once she had her favorite shots collected, it was time for the best part. She opened her email app and tapped "New Message."

In the subject line she typed "IMPORTANT", and as she tapped the recipient line, the list of her contacts appeared as she idly rubbed her chin. Obviously, Changeling was the first one she added. She imagined how he would react if, after seeing what she was going to put in the message body, he went back and realized he was the first one she sent it to. A tingle arose in her belly and she loved it.

She added Koriand'r next, and, deciding that she didn't want Victor and Richard to feel left out, added their addresses too. Now, who else? Aqualad was an obvious choice. She wouldn't want to date him, but he sure was nice to look at, may as well return the favor. Roy she added next, wondering idly if his mentor's open secret about his taste for nice asses transferred along with the archery skills. Karen and Mal were also included, along with Joey, Kole, Toni and Rose. A shame Gnaark couldn't quite get the hang of tech, hopefully Kole could share.

With her contacts picked out, Raven began typing in the message body:

 **High priority message to all addressed Titans:**

 **Please look at my ass.**

She actually managed to giggle out loud a little bit, selecting all of the photos she had chosen to keep, and watched them load into the message, organized for her teammate's perusal. Scrolling through them again, she noted that she had, in fact, gotten a little more than she bargained for. Her labia was _just_ visible in a few of them, something she normally tried to avoid in her pictures, but she decided to let it slide this time. A little less work for Garfield's imagination to do so he can focus on the more important tasks he'll doubtlessly want to pursue.

If she was feeling a little red in the face from _that,_ her eyebrows certainly raised when she realized the picture of her squeezing her left cheek had actually revealed just a peek at her, erm… rear opening. Well, that was definitely not her intention. She flushed as she realized there was no _way_ she could use this image.

...But it was _such_ a good shot otherwise… And she _was_ feeling especially daring and brave today… Deep in her mind, Brave pushed against her to keep it. In fact, the green-cloaked Raven wanted a little more.

Tapping the screen just below the offending picture, she added a message: " _Wish you were here, Gar~"_

By now, Raven was lying on her back, her thighs pressed tightly together as she imagined what he would think of _that._ It would make for some _delicious_ revenge for the skinny-dipping incident, in which she got quite the eyeful of he and Kory's bodies in all their glory, images that she couldn't (and didn't want to) get out of her head for _months._ This time it was gonna be the two of them that couldn't stop thinking of _her…_

Of course, that didn't mean that if he came to her asking her to make good on her lewd insinuation, she wouldn't do it in a heartbeat. _'Oh Gar, if only you knew...'_

With her message done, it was time for the best part of all. The send button, outlined in blue, called to her. She licked her dry lips as she began to hover her fingertip over it. Her heart sped up and the tingle in her belly moved lower.

Of course, she wasn't _actually_ going to send this message. She never did. She had once looked up "exhibitionist" on an online slang dictionary after hearing the word in one of Gar's more off-color jokes, and realized abruptly that she was one. Just one that knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could never engage in her kink in real life. Sadly. She was still far too shy, and far too concerned with how her teammates, both the ones she lived with and the ones scattered around the globe, saw her. She might never have a chance to really bare herself in front of her trusted friends and allies, so she fantasized.

She imagined what it would be like in the Titans East tower if she sent this message… Roy and Garth would come sprinting out of their rooms and smack right into each other in their hurry to confirm that they weren't just hallucinating. Karen would most likely call Victor first to find out if they had been hacked or something similar, and he would probably be working to find that out for himself. Kory, Raven thought, had probably already figured out what turned her on somehow, and would likely be proud of her for embracing such an emotional, personal side of herself and going public with it. That's just the kind of person she was.

Of course, _Gar_ would probably not have enough still-functioning brain cells after finishing the message to think of too much besides her pale, rounded rump. At least, she hoped she was attractive and desirable enough to him to cause such a strong reaction, as he was to her.

She wasn't completely sure how it happened, but something in her told her it was not an accident when her finger cleared the last few millimeters of air between it and the screen. A loading icon appeared and a box popped up informing her that her email had been sent.

Her hands, holding up her tablet, shook as she realized that every Titan who was over eighteen and she trusted, including nearly all the crushes she'd ever had in her life and the one that she felt might be more than that, were now receiving a finely curated collection of high-quality photos of her butt, plus a video. Also of her butt.

And yet, although her near-limitless otherworldly powers would allow her to rewind time a few seconds to let her stop it from ever having happened… she didn't want to do it, and instead she closed her tablet's cover, set it on her nightstand, and elected to wait. She could already feel the emotional signatures of her friends in motion. As she expected, Cyborg and Nightwing were heading to the Ops center at high speed, likely to try to determine where the message originated from, assuming that it could not _possibly_ have actually been sent by Raven herself. That was going to be the worst part of this, she felt. Explaining herself. Starfire joined them, but would likely not stay for too long before she came here.

But best of all, Changeling was speeding towards her, most likely to check on her out of concern. It was no wonder Raven loved him so much. But still, she was glad it was only him and not Victor and/or Richard. Because once he knocked on her door, she was going to drag him inside and _rock his world._

* * *

Will there be more Persona ever again? Probably! I'm not an "update every week" kinda guy though.


End file.
